


Beeuty and the Geek

by fergalicious



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 05:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1498948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fergalicious/pseuds/fergalicious





	Beeuty and the Geek

**Author's Note:**

  * For [easybakedoodles (Madrugada98)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madrugada98/gifts).



Here's some rarepair dorks.

I hoped I captor-ed the essence of this ship aaaahaaha ( wow lame joke )

John asked Sollux to teach him how to code but it was all just a ploy to smooch him.

Anyways I hope you like it 8^)

 

Edit: I made it bigger I hope it's okay now 


End file.
